The Sea During Time I The Search for Home
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: nemo and his friends embark on a journey to find a legendary reef after an earthquake hits. Based on the LBT series.
1. Default Chapter

I had this fic planned for a long toime so any similarty to Sari the meerkat's LBT/ Nemo fic and this one are coincidental also it's a sequal to my AU Finding Nemo verse where Coral survived. A sequal to Angel of the Reef. Some chapters will be named after tracks from the LBT sndtrack.

THE SEA DURING TIME I 

The Search for Home

CHAPTER 1. BARRACUDA AND THE EARTHQUAKE

Nemo slept beside his mother and father and his new brothers and sisters they would be moving to a new anemone soon as the yellow and pink one was getting cramped. Little did Nemo know after tonight his life would never be the same. Nemo heard a noise it was a shotgun shrimp making it's mating noise. Nemo swam out of the anemone after the shrimp which swam away. He followed it until he bumped into something. "Hey watch where you're going! Nemo what are you doing up?" Tad asked. "I'm following this funny shrimp it went over by those sponge beds." Nemo explained. "Let's go then." Tad said. "But it could be dangerous!" Nemo replied. " Danger ha! I laugh in the face of danger!" Tad said. He pounced at the shrimp which jumped to another sponge Nemo joined in they laughed trying to pounce on the shrimp. There was a snarling sound and a shadow fell over the area. Nemo and Tad looked and saw... " Barracuda! Daddy! Help!" They screamed and swam away "We should hide!" Tad said. "There in the cave!" Nemo said. They dove inside and the Barracuda lost scent. "Whew we lost him... I am a genius!" Tad said." "Hey it was my idea!" Nemo said. "Oh yeah gotcha!" Tad shouted. There was a roar and the barracuda was back. "He found us!" Tad yelled. "Next time be quiet this way!" Nemo yelled. The Barracuda was about to pounce when all of a sudden an orange blur rammed into the barracuda knocking it into a rock. The sun was rising. "Dad!?" Nemo exclaimed. Marlin had come to the rescue. "Swim that way! Go!" Marlin shouted. The barracuda lunged again. "Look out!" Nemo said shoving Tad out of the way of the barracuda. The barrcuda lunged at Marlin grabbing onto him and shaking Tad and Nemo screamed from behind a rock. Marlin squirmed free of the death grip but a huge piece of his dorsal fin was gone and his back was injured. Marlin rammed the Barracuda again sending it flying. Then fell to the ground. "Nemo. Tad go through that crevice!" He said.

Nemo and Tad were alone Marlin was no longer with them nor was the barracuda. Then the seafloor began to shake and split. Nemo and tad yelled as they tried to get away. Marlin dodged out of the way of a rock thrust upward. Nemo and Tad spotted the barracuda which was now trying to save it's own life. Nemo and Tad swam but all of a sudden a huge gulf opened before and behind them sucking them back towards the open jaws of the barracuda. "Help! Daddy!" Nemo yelled. Marlin swam to the rescue sending the barracuda falling down into the abyss. Marlin and Nemo swam off while tad tried to find his parents. " Dad!" Tad called out. But a gulf separated them. The earthquake was horrible schools and pods were divided families torn away from one another. Coral, Dory and Nemo's siblings were separated from him. Tad, Sheldon, Squirt and Pearl were also separated from their parents. The reef was completely obliterated.


	2. Chapter 2 The Whispering winds

CHAPTER 2. WHISPERING WINDS

Nemo swam through the now devastated reef. "Dad!" He called over and over again. He swam across a small ravine. "Daddy where are you!?" He called again in vain as thunder rumbled over head. He heard a groan and saw Marlin laying on his side on some rocks. "Dad!" He exclaimed swimming over. Marlin had been hurt by the barracuda after all. "Dad please you've gotta get up. We to find mommmy and the others." Nemo said. "Nemo you're safe...N-Nemo I want you to do me a big favor. I want you to go Northeast to The Bay of Tranquility everyone is going there. You live there with your mother and the others." Marlin said. "What about you please get up and come with me." Nemo pleaded. "I don't think I can Nemo." Marlin wheezed. He struggled to get off the ocean floor but collapsed on the ground Nemo whimpered. "Nemo you're in charge of the family now. I'll be with you guiding you to The Bay of Tranquility. I love you son and your mother and siblings. Even though you won't be able to see me I'll always be watching." Marlin gasped. Then his eyes closed and he became very still. "Dad?" Nemo asked. " Daddy?" Nemo asked again realizing what had happened. "Dad please y-you've gotta get up we have to go. Dad!" Nemo sobbed as thunder rolled in the distance. "Help! Somebody Help!" Nemo yelled. There was no answer. Nemo sobbed and swam over to his father's lifeless form he swam under marlin's pectoral fin and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning the sun rose over the shattered reef. "Sharkbait? Is that you?" a voice asked. Nemo awoke and saw Gill and Dory there. "Gill It's all my fault the Barracuda attacked and he tried to save me! I'm a murderer!" Nemo sobbed. "There-there it's okay. It'll be all right." Dory said. "No he's gone Dory and he's never coming back. I couldn't save him." Nemo said. "Sharkbait it's not your fault it's...it's part of the circle of life. Not all of us stay together during life's journey. You're dad will always be with you no matter what. He's a part of who you are. No would yer dad want to see you crying like this?" Gill asked. "N-no." Nemo said. "It'll be okay Nemo we'll help you find the others." Dory said. "Thank you Dory. Dad said we have to go to The Bay of Tranquility northeast of here." Nemo said. " Let's go then. We can't stay here any longer." Gill said. The three fish swam off Nemo looked back at his father's still form then joined the others as they began their journey to the Bay of Tranquility.

The 3 fish came upon the drop off Nemo saw Tad. "Tad are you okay?" Nemo asked. " I'm trying to find away to get to the other side where my family is." Tad replied. "It's too dangerous Tad we've tried already. Want to go with us we're going to The Bay of Tranquility...there's safety in number's Tad." Nemo said. " I'd love to Nemo but if I don't find my dad soon He'll ground me for life." Tad said. Then all of a sudden Tad fell down into the ravine. "Tad! Are you okay? You shouldn't go off alone!" Nemo called. "I'll be okay Nemo besides when I find my family I won't be alone. But Thanks for the offer anyway!" Tad called back and swam off into the darkness.

"Let's go Sharkbait." Gill said. "Right Gill. Come on Dory we have a long way to go." Nemo said. "We just keep swimming, Just keep swimming." Dory started to sing. "Nemo...Nemo you must pass the wreck of the giant boat and across the open plain. The Bay of Tranquility is surrounded by mountains one of which is a volcano. I'll be with you always Nemo find the courage in yourself and others." Marlin's voice called. "Yes dad I won't let you down." Nemo said. With that the 3 friends started Northeast towards their new home.


End file.
